New Beginnings
by DesireeBoils
Summary: AU. B&J. Bella has to tell Edward that she has given her heart to Jacob when he returned to her. Edward didn't go to Italy, just returned to Forks because he couldn't stay away from Bella any longer, but it was to late, Bella's heart belonged to Jacob.


**Disclaimer: I do now own anything related to Twilight.**

New Beginnings

I looked up into Edwards slightly amber eyes…he must be getting hungry. It seemed that every word that came out of his mouth was like music only meant for me to hear, and every time he said a single thing, I felt my heart be drawn to him.

"Bella can you ever forgive me for leaving? I was only trying to keep you safe and happy. You have no idea how much I missed you, and for you to just believe that I didn't love you anymore was tearing me apart," Edward said as he lifted my hand to his mouth.

He gently placed a kiss on my hand, and I felt my heart fill more with love.

I wanted to say that he was forgiven, and that we could move past this and start our life together, but I had to be fair to my heart and what it really wanted.

"No Edward. You hurt me beyond belief, and you told me to be happy, so I have found happiness with someone else." I whispered. I couldn't stand to see the hurt and betrayal look on his beautiful face.

Edward grabbed my shoulders and kissed me on the lips, a kiss of passion that he had never used to let us have before. Once again, I felt myself being drawn to him against my will, and I was finding it increasingly hard to pull away from his breathtaking kiss. I managed though.

"Please Edward. I have spoken my piece, you left me more broken than I thought any person could possibly be, and I have given my heart to _him_ now. I need you to let me be as happy as I can be, and that means a life without you." I pulled further away from him.

Seeing Edward break down made me want to reconsider where I placed my heart, but I couldn't do that to Jacob. He healed my shattered heart and made the sun shine bright when I was lost in a world of darkness.

I couldn't just change what I knew to be true, which was that I loved Jacob. Jacob had never hurt me like Edward had, and I knew he never would. Jacob had never imprinted on me, but we felt like we were drawn together anyways, despite him not imprinting.

"I'm sorry Edward. Please forgive me," I whispered as I turned my back to him and walked away.

X----X

I saw Jacob's Rabbit sitting in the driveway when I pulled up and felt my heart swell. Just seeing his car, and knowing he was inside, made me feel even better about my decision about telling Edward that I couldn't be with him anymore.

I had to keep myself from running to the door to see Jacob quicker, but apparently Jacob couldn't because he was already out on the porch running in the direction of my truck holding an umbrella because it was, of course, raining.

"Bells, I was so worried about you." Jacob said with relief on his face.

"No need to be," I said with my head down. I still felt terrible about how things had ended between us.

"Bella, are you sure this is what you want?" Jacob asked. There was concern in his voice.

"Yes Jacob, can't you feel that connection we share?" I asked finally looking up into Jacob's warm black eyes.

Before Jacob could even answer his lips were to mine and I felt the heat flow from his body. It started at the lips and made its way down to my toes. His kisses did this to me every time.

I reluctantly pulled back from Jacob and realized that I was having a hard time catching my breath and could feel my heart about to beat right out of my rib cage. Apparently Jacob could hear it as well and chuckled at my reaction.

"Am I that good of a kisser?" Jacob asked with a big goofy smile on his face.

I blushed a deep crimson red. We were about to go into the front room when Jacob stiffened.

"What is it Jacob?" I asked with worry in my voice.

"_Bloodsucke_r." Jacob said harshly. "He's at the door."

I turned around and opened the door, and sure enough Edward was standing there looking livid. "Get away from her you mangy mongrel." Edward snarled through his bared teeth.

"It's her decision bloodsucker." Jacob said just as coldly.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me over the threshold and behind him. Edward sank into a defensive crouch in front of me, and Jacob did the same thing.

"STOP!" I screamed at the two. "Edward, I'm sorry, I told you I don't love you anymore! I hate that you two are fighting. Just leave me be!" I screamed into Edward's backside.

I couldn't stop what was coming out of my mouth. "I hate you!" I screamed at Edward. Edward seemed to die on the spot. He got out of his crouch and looked at me with a dead look in his eyes. I blushed so deeply, I didn't think my face would ever return to the normal color again.

"Edward…I" I started to say before he cut me off.

"You don't need to finish that sentence Bella," Edward said, with a coldness that seemed to pierce right to my heart.

How could I have just blurted out what I was truly thinking? I didn't hate Edward, it was just the intensity of the situation. How could I explain to Edward that I still cared deeply about him, with out hurting Jake along the way?

"Edward, please. I don't hate you. I'm sorry, I still care for you, but you have to let me go." I pleaded to him.

I looked over and saw Jake, and saw that this information seemed new to him. No matter what I could did, I couldn't win.

"Fine. I will just leave you be," Edward said ran off into the darkness that the clouds produced along with the rain.

I sat down on the cold porch and let the tears fall. It was several minutes before I felt warm arms gently lift me off the porch and into the warm house.

"Bella, you can still be with him if you want." Jacob said softly into my ear.

"No, Jacob. I love you, and I only want to be with you. Just don't break my heart like he did." I whispered back as my tears stopped.

"Bells, I love you."

I nodded "I love you too Jake." This seemed to be the beginning of my life, and I was very happy about that.

**Okay so first off, I have to say, if you have not read my profile, I am Team Edward, but that shouldn't mean that I can't post any stories other wise. I wanted to dedicate this one-shot to Cinnamon, a huge Team Jacob fan, and tell her thanks for betaing it if me, you rock Cinnamon! This story started out as a song one-shot, but I didn't like where the song was taking this story, so I just did it like a normal one-shot. I really hope you have liked my story, and please review to let me know exactly what you thought about it!**

**Desiree'**


End file.
